Re:CREATORS - Power of Creation
by HackerEX
Summary: If there's one thing I can saw now…is that I'm sure that a miracle was born and with it…a story that surpassed all stories was created. My name…just call me Retsu Mikado…and this is my story: the story about a boy and a girl, and their actions that caused a whole universe of characters to collide. (OC SI Rider inbound. Proceed with caution)


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Re:Creators, Verum Rex, or Kamen Rider. They belong to Troyca, Square Enix (since this comes from Kingdom Hearts III), and Toei._**

* * *

_Our story began with a young boy running across a normal street, his face obscured as he began looking around for something. As soon as he saw what he was looking for, he began running right in that direction._

_In another location, a girl with glasses and a white dress was walking solemnly, her face blank. The boy had reached a nearby train station and began to run through the crowd. Back with the girl, she was beginning to move down the steps, still walking solemnly._

_Finally, after the boy ran through and vaulted over the ticket booth, he slid down the rail on the steps. He muttered something as he spotted the girl, but before he could get to her, several guards grabbed him and began to take him away. He tried to protest, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as the girl leaned forward…and was crushed by an oncoming train._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

With this journal…I'm going to remember everything that's happened to me. Now I may not be like you, or not. Either way, our situations would be somewhat the same.

"My dear brother…" If I were to use her words, that would be how I would explain the whole thing. Well, then again she was the main character…I think... Now let's get one thing straight; I'm not a main character like she is. Now, if you were to call a main character the guy at the center of event, then I'd kind of fit it. But no, I never really saw myself to have that depiction. In reality, I'm just a narrator of these events; I witness what happened and write them down for the future generations to see.

So that's why I'm writing this tale down, for those who want to hear the full story. The real story... Even if you think that what I'm about to write is absolute bullshit…I can't really blame you… Even so, I don't want to hide anything when I'm telling the truth.

If there's one thing I can saw now…is that I'm sure that a miracle was born and with it…a story that surpassed all stories was created. My name…just call me Retsu Mikado…and this is my story: the story about a boy and a girl, and their actions that caused a whole universe of characters to collide.

* * *

_**RE:CREATORS – POWER OF CREATION**_

* * *

(Retsu's POV)

"Mom! I'm home!" The boy shouted as I entered my home. "Welcome back!" she shouted back at me. Sayaka, my mom was always the kind one, always treating my brother and I right. She had long black hair, and wore a pharmacist's coat and black pants.

"How was school?" she asked me, I smiled. "Ah, nothing special…" I answered her as I took off my shoes and began to walk up to my room. "Oh, Retsu honey?" she asked me, as she temporarily took her focus off of her cooking and looked towards my direction, "The mailman came, he left a package at the door meant for you. I placed it in your room for safe keeping." I looked at her, "Thanks mom!" I said to her before going up the stairs.

As I walked towards my room, I soon spotted my little brother, Ren. He was always a cautious kid when we were growing up. He's got normal black hair, and deep blue eyes and he was wearing a blue blazer over a white polo shirt, a red tie, albeit a bit a little undone and black plaid pants. However the one thing that he never takes off is his black wireless headphones with blue rings around the cups and blue bands where the headphones connect.

"Hey bro, so what's your new school like?" I asked him, he turned to me as he took off his headphones and asked for clarification. Once I clarified what exactly I was talking about, he summed it up with one word, "Meh." I then gave him some advice, to which he took note before I went inside my room.

My room had a crap ton of stuff, from a large shelf filled with a ton of video games, adventure novels, and some history novels, posters of a ton of movies like Back to the Future, Avengers: Infinity War, One Piece: Film Z, a section of the wall filled with Ranger Keys plus a line of custom-made Ranger Keys based off the Kamen Riders from the Heisei Era on my bedpost, all done by yours truly.

As I took off my jacket, I went to the full body mirror my mom bought because she wanted me to check myself before I went to school and not accidentally go to school in my pajamas.

I looked okay; I was of an average build for my age and had somewhat spiky jet black hair, bright green eyes. I was wearing my normal uniform, except for my jacket of course, I was wearing a white long shirt with an easily removable tie and stone grey pants with a navy blue blazer hanging on the door to my room. I then took off the tie and then looked at the package that was apparently for me.

When I opened it, I saw a pair of small plastic disks, like the ones I'd find in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. The first one was a grey one with a flame and had a strange silhouette of a masked armored warrior with glowing green eyes performing a flying side kick as flames engulfed his outstretched leg, along with the name Seishin printed on the bottom and the same flame sigil on the side.

The other disk on the other hand was dark grey and, had a young man with white hair, his eyes being heterochromic as his left eye was red while his right eye was blue, and wore a short black jacket underneath a checkered shirt, black shorts, boots, dual wielding a sword that had a glowing red blade and a crossbow, while the name Yozora and a symbol of a strange knight helmet replacing the flame sigil of the previous one.

As I took the two disks out, I saw a strange dark grey device that was and oval in shape, like a PSP Slim. It had a red plastic arc in the center while the sides had wing designs engraved onto the sides, along with a black rim and three buttons on the top, two that looked like shoulder buttons on a game console, and one that looked like the button on a stopwatch.

'Strange, why was I given this thing?' I thought as I brought the device out of the packaging. I then began to examine the thing before putting it towards my waist, where a grey strap began to wrap around and click into the other side, creating a belt.

"Huh?" I thought as I held the device that was now strapped to me and, unintentionally pressed the two shoulder buttons, causing the red orb to open up. Curious, I decided to grab one of the disks and placed it into the device before closing it.

**_SET! ARE YOU READY?_**

"Huh?!" I shouted as a standby noise began to play. 'Could this thing be…a Kamen Rider belt?' I thought to myself, realizing that the belt was like some kind of transformation device. Excited, I decided to try and mimic Yusuke Godai's henshin pose. As I placed one fist to my side and curled my pinky and ring finger on my other hand, I began to move my arm to the right before shouting a word I've always loved to say whenever I played with one of my DX Kamen Rider belts.

_"Henshin!"_

I then placed my palm onto the middle button and pressed it down, causing the wing plates to slide out, revealing some new circuitry detail encircling the arc where the disk was placed in, as well as a brand new sound shouting out from the device.

**_POWER UP! SEISHIN SOUL!_**

All of a sudden, a holographic cylinder appeared around me before several bright light clusters of red digits appeared around my body and attached themselves to me, forming pieces of armor. When the constructs for a helmet formed around me, it was bright enough for me to try and close my eyes to protect them from being damaged.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw a large medieval castle resting on a large lake…that I was somehow standing on. I soon screamed as I blinked and saw that I was still in my room. When I got back up, I noticed a wave of blue pixels sweep through the room and transport me back to that lake. When I looked down at my reflection I saw that I was different.

I was in a black bodysuit with white futuristic shoulder pads that looked like VR headsets, bulky grey greaves with green on the thigh guards, a chestplate that had a large green X and a silver pair of arrows surrounding a red crystal that had the same flame sigil as the Buttobasouls as I'm gonna tentatively call them. My helmet looked like a biker helmet over a VR headset with two horns sticking out of it and a pair of light green anime eyes slapped on.

"Woah…" I said in amazement, I had somehow transformed into a Kamen Rider.

"This…is…awesome!" I soon began to prance around before suddenly hearing something. I saw above me a large white mecha with red lines and black parts fly above me. It looked familiar to me but, where the hell did I see that thing before? Wait…"Is that…the Vogelchevalier?"

However as I soon turned around, I spotted a pale young woman with really long white hair and was dressed in what looked like a dark blue, double-breasted military uniform with a poofy skirt, a tall military cap emblazoned with a roaring lion on the front, large metal gauntlets on her forearms, and gloves on her hands.

I soon backed away as the mecha began to engage the girl, thrusting her sword right at the girl but somehow she stopped it dead in her tracks. "Yes, my master liked you too, Selesia Upitiria-dono" the girl responded. Realizing that Selesia was in there, I wanted to try and help her…but how...? 'Psh, duh! I'm a Kamen Rider! I probably have some kind of side arm that I can use' I thought. I soon reached out my right hand as it began to bulk up into a more mecha-like gauntlet before a projection of a circular shield came out of it.

**_NEO SHIELD!_**

'Huh?' I thought, 'What the heck is this?' Regardless, with a weapon in hand, I charged in as the mecha backed off and tossed the shield projection at the Military Uniform Princess, however those were soon blocked by a ring of swords that appeared around her, causing the projection to break. "Ahh, It seems that we have a Kamen Rider joining the battle… Although I have never heard of this one…" she addressed to me. So she knows about the Kame Riders? That's odd, I don't remember seeing her in any of the Rider shows I've watched…or anything else I know in general.

"It seems neither of you do not truly understand my power yet" she taunted at us, summoning what looks to be a Soviet PPSh-41 submachine gun out of thin air and then began to hold it like a violin. "Shall I show you the power of my Holopscion?" she threatened, "I would be much obliged if you could carve it into your bodies." I soon scoffed, "What, you're gonna play the world's weirdest violin for your defeat?" I laughed.

However I was soon proven wrong when as soon as she used one of her swords to play a 'note', a huge burst of wind began to blow, tripping me up, along with a huge slash that caused the Vogelchevalier to disappear in a wave of blue pixels. 'What kind of power is this?' I thought, utterly shocked as to what had just happened.

I soon spotted a young girl with long hair and dressed in a dark blue and red shirt, jacket and dress ensemble with burnished gold edging, high brown boots over black leggings and black gloves float onto the surface of the water...somehow. I knew who this was; this is Selesia Upitiria, a knightly princess from the world of Earthmelia and the partner of Charon Seiga, the main male protagonist of the series.

"You seemed to be shocked Kamen Rider-san, why is it?" she asked me, "The Holopscion is omnipotent. Everything flows, the power of eternal reincarnation. Dust to life, life to ashes, thus the world returns here once more."

However Selesia soon shouted "Such nonsense!" as she took out a sword handle that ignited into a steel blade, "Just because I lost the Vogelchevalier, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight!" The military girl soon retaliated by launching tons of swords at her. She soon began to deflect each one as I re-engaged the Neo Shield and began defending myself before a stray sword smacked my hand, causing my helmet to fall off and soon another to cause a large cut in between my armor plates and right into my side, making me scream out in pain.

"You! Get down!" she shouted as she caught another blade. However, as I knelt down in pain while holding the part where I was bleeding, my eyes soon met the silver haired girl who was staring back at me…almost like she knew me for some reason. However I could not think much on that as Selesia dived for me and as I closed my eyes, I saw that we were back in my room.

* * *

I soon rushed to the medical cabinet to sneak some bandages into my room. I soon began to wince in pain as I lifted my hand to reveal…no blood? The heck? Why was there no blood? I soon lifted up my shirt and saw a large gash on my right and it wasn't bleeding either. Something tells me that the sword that cut me didn't go too deep into my flesh so it's just a couple of scars...

"Retsu?" I heard a voice call to me, snapping me out of my concentration. It was my dad, who was about the same age as mom except he had dark brown hair and grey eyes, along with a suit that a salaryman would wear.

"Oh, dad…you scared me a bit…" I sheepishly quipped to him, hoping to throw off of the cut on my side. "First off, why are you going through the medical cabinet? I heard a lot of noise from upstairs…" he told me. "Umm, I sort of forgot to take off my socks and slipped and fell" I lied, well technically I did slip and fall, but not for the reasons I stated. "Okay then, but listen…" Dad reassured me, "If there's anything you want to talk about, your mother and I are here for you. That includes your brother…" I soon nodded, "I'll keep that in mind…"

As I went back up, I heard Dad call out "Don't spend your time practicing coding. You need to focus on your studies." I shouted back, "Don't worry dad! I already finished my homework!" Okay, now that one was a complete lie, I didn't even have homework to do but that seemed to satisfy Dad.

I soon began to walk toward my room as I began to remember. 'Wow…' I thought, 'I really became a Kamen Rider…if this is a dream, then I do not want to wake up!' However that tune soon changed when I opened the door to find Selesia, blade in hand, ready to strike.

"Wait what?" I said as charged at me. Thinking fast, I immediately sidestepped out of the way before thrusting my knee forward towards the knight, causing her to stagger for a bit before we exchanged looks as I took a battle stance.

"Hey bro! Can you keep it down! I'm trying to study here!" I heard Ren shout from his room. Selesia soon closed the door as I entered in; still in my fighting stance in case she tried to attack me. I mean, I should be fanboying that Selesia Upitiria is in my room, at the same time she's got a sword to my neck and Selesia or not, I won't hesitate to fight back.

* * *

"Are you an ally?" she asked me. "An ally? An ally of who?" I questioned her back. "Are you one of her allies?" she clarified, however I soon shook my head.

"Are you the real Selesia Upitira, or am I talking to a really good cosplayer?" I asked calmly, even throwing a joke in there. "How do you know my name? Where the heck is Charon?" she asked back, dodging my initial question as she brought her sword closer to my neck as a sign of intimidation, but I still stood my ground. "The enemy's Wave doesn't have the power to transport people like this. Where are we?" she demanded. "Uh, Japan?" I retorted. "What kind of place is that?" she asked, "Who are you?"

"Retsu Mikado, who wants to know?" I then began to think back to when I somehow ended up in her world. Before I closed my eyes, we were able to dodge it when we went through...a...smokey…veil…Oh for fucks sake! Did I really just bring her into my world through a dimensional wall?! 'Onore Dikedo...' I thought to myself.

"Well it looks like we got the same opinion..." Selesia noted, snapping me out of my train of thought as I brought my attention back to the girl I'm pointing a gun at… "Send me back to Earthmelia."

"Earthmelia?" I answered, before stating as I slowly put my fists down, "Look, I would gladly send you back home if I could, but as is I have no idea how I even got to your world in the first place, nor do I know how I can send you back; it's the truth."

This made her raise an eyebrow, "I see…" She then disengaged her sword while I lower my defenses "Alright then, how do you even know who I am? I've never met you yet you know my name and where I live" she asked. "Well it's because you come from an anime that I watched…" I said bluntly.

Big mistake as she immediately put the sword right back to where it was, "Hey hey hey hey now, let's not get too hasty" I said, trying my best to calm down the situation. "Look, I get it. You don't believe that this could happen. So let me ask you this…"

"Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?"

"The what?" she asked. "The multiverse theory: a sort of hypothetical statement that keeps growing due to our current situations. For example, in your world, you are the princess of Camelot, Earthmelia's strongest kingdom. Everything that you know is real and your abilities are scaled to what your world has to offer. In my world however, you're known as one of the two main protagonists of the anime Electric Symphony Vogelchevalier alongside Charon Seiga, an up-and-coming knight who you were partnered with when you two fought against the Avalon Brigade."

She didn't seem to believe me as I calmly took out the seventh volume of the original light novel. "Wait, is that me?" she asked. I nodded, "I can prove it too." I soon began to flip through the pages and found a specific quote from her friend and partner Charon Seiga. "If you're not sure, then follow me. And then you be the one who protects my back. I assume this was when you and Charon were stuck in the dark forest and surrounded by monsters, is that right?"

I soon began to smirk as she began to blush like a little girl. "T-that's what Charon said to me that day…How did you know that?" I soon spoke my mind, "Like I said, there's a world where your life is written as a story, and a world where this is event is only known to the both of you. Any questions?"

She backed away for a bit before slumping to her knees. Whoops, I think I broke her… "Uh, Selesia-san?" I asked in concern. "Are you okay? Helloo~?" I began waving my hand at her face to see if there was some kind of reaction and sure enough, she raised her own hand signaling me to stop. "Yeah, I'm fine…" I soon sighed in relief as I sat down, "Well that's' a relief…"

After things have calmed down, she noticed the belt around my waist. "Hey, what's that around your waist?" I was confused at first but when I looked at my waist, I soon sat that the Driver was still around my waist. "Oh this? Not sure…I got this in the mail literally today and it uses these things I'll call Buttoba Souls for now." I soon take out the Seishin Buttoba Soul and showed it and the Yozora Buttoba Soul alongside it.

"Woah, who knew that your power would come in such little objects like these…" she noted as she examined the disks. However before she could ask anything else, a huge burst of energy was heard right at the window as the military girl from before appeared out of a sea of blue pixels.

"Bro! What was that?!" I heard Ren say as he barged into the room, before spotting the obviously flying girl right outside my window. "Your level of confusion was quite mild…" the military girl said to us, "I expect nothing less of you, Selesia Upitiria of Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier. Although I am surprised to see someone like you wield the power of a new Kamen Rider though…Impressive"

Selesia soon shoved her sword into my window to open it while I just readied myself for battle. "Ren, get back in your room and don't come out until I say so..." I told him but from the look on his face, I'd say that he didn't hear any of that… "Who are you?" She questioned her. "Would my name be the answer you're looking for?" she answered. "Well it would make it easier to call you something other than discount Seviria" I quipped.

"Answer me. Magician of the Avalon Brigade!" she demanded. "Avalon Brigade?" the girl said in confusion before returning back to her smug look. "Oh, I see…The enemy forces you are fighting against in your world…That's enough. I am not affiliated with the Avalon Brigade. In fact the Avalon Brigade does not exist in this world."

"However I will give you something important to think about. This place is not your world" the military girl said. Selesia seemed to accept this fact given the talk about the multiverse theory we had earlier. "However, being transported to this world…is truly a curious development."

"Dude, I'd like to ask just what the fuck is going on?!" Ren demanded from me, scared at the current events. "Calm down…I'll think of something…" I said to reassure him. "Selesia-dono, do you want to know what happened to you?" The military woman asked her. "Of course."

"The person who transported you to this world is none other than myself. I summoned you and incuded your manifestation. Welcome to the horrific world of the gods of pleasure" she spouted. "Come with me. It's for your own good. I shall explain later." "No need, he's already told me about this world" Selesia said while pointing at me, "Besides, you're not someone I'd want to team up with." "Why do you think so?" she asked.

"I've never seen someone who laughs like that who I could trust!"

"It seems that we are in a need for a little dialogue now" the military girl before preparing several swords to stab us. I quickly threw a pillow right at the military girl to distract her. Selesia then grabbed the both of us as we went to the balcony. "Hey, what's going on?!" Ren noted

"I'm gonna fly!" Selesia declared as I nodded and told her "Go ahead, we'll hold on tight…" as I motioned to Ren to hold on. She soon leaped into the air as we began to fly several feet off the ground. "Gaahh! What's happening?!" Ren shouted as he began to hold on for dear life as we escaped.

* * *

As we flew through the air, we landed at a nearby park in order to rest. Ren and I soon let go of Selesia as I stretched for a bit... "Hey…I just want to apologize for earlier" she told me. "Yeah well I'm not one to hold a grudge…" I reassured her. "Oh, before I forget, this is my brother Ren." He soon sheepishly before asking her something, "So, you're really Selesia Upitiria?" Selesia soon nodded as we gave him a quick recap as to what had happened earlier.

"Wow, that's crazy…so that device around your belt can turn you into a Kamen Rider?" he asked me. "Yup, and according to the grey Buttoba Soul I used, I am called Kamen Rider Seishin in that form" I explained. "Yeah, but we do need to name that thing…" Ren commented before thinking up a name,

"Oh! How about the SoulPort Driver!" he suggested. Both Selesia and I were rightly confused before he explained, "Listen, since your gimmick revolves around Buttoba Souls, and the fact that the Driver kind of resembles a PSP, why not? Plus, the acronym becomes SPD, just like Dekaranger and Power Rangers SPD, isn't that cool?" We soon looked at each other as we thought about the name before Selesia realized that she forgot something. "Look, naming your deivce aside, there's a lot I want to talk to you about…about that girl" she stated. "You mean the crazy bitch that tried to kill us?" Ren asked to which the princess nodded. "I was hoping that you would know something about her since it seemed like she knew something about her"

Sadly, I shook my head. "Sorry, but I'm just as much in the dark about her as you are… I've never seen her to my knowledge." I apologized before spotting something in the distance. "Get down!" I shouted as I went to grab Ren and pushed him out of the way of a barrage of swords, Selesia dodging a few on her own. I soon placed a Buttobasoul, this time the Yozora Buttobasoul into the Driver and closed it up.

**_SET! ARE YOU READY?_**

Once more, I performed Kuuga's henshin pose, albeit a bit altered to fit the newly christened SoulPort Driver before pressing the button and crossing my arms as I placed them to my side.

"Henshin!"

**_POWER UP! YOZORA SOUL!_**

As soon as the holographic cylinder formed around me, I spotted several red light constructs form around me, creating a brand new armor set; this time a short jacket not to dissimilar to a Parka Ghost, some shorter gauntlets, my boots had changed to become more military than armored, and the bike part of my helmet changed to be more resemble Yozora's hairstyle. I soon grabbed the sword and crossbow that were stashed onto my armor and prepared for battle.

"You again?!" she shouted as the military psycho floated downwards to face us after the transformation was complete. "You alright?" Selesia asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine…" I told her, "Just finished changing up…" She soon examined my armor, "You look different…" she commented. "Well, I'm using the other Buttobasoul that I had on hand instead of the Seishin Buttobasoul" I told her.

"I wish you two would stop causing me so much trouble, Selesia-dono" the military girl groaned, "If I win, then let me have my way with you. Is that what I should say?" she taunted, "I despise such simple negotiations." Ren soon joked to the princess, "Heh, well I guess we know she's a lesbian am I right?" However all that got him was a sword sent dangerously close to his nuts, courtesy of our local militant. "I suggest you should shut your mouth or else I'll do it for you, child" she threatened. "How about you don't try and kill my brother and then we'll be even. Capiche?" I snarled back.

"In any case, in you must insist on following the proper protocols; that is fine as well. I can change my customs to suit you…" She soon began to fly away. "You piss me off, let's go! Retsu-san!" Selesia shouted as she flew straight for the military girl. "On it!" I responded as I leaped forward and activated some kind of hover boots in order to join her.

We soon began to engage the military girl in combat, attacking her on two sides in order to maximize damage, or at least attempt to with her abilities. I soon shot several blasts from my crossbow to serve as backup as Selesia and I went head on. However she was prepared, launching several more sword storms at us and the constructs. She soon caught two swords and used them to block both Selesia and I's sword slashes.

"Answer me. Where is this? Who are you?" Selesia demanded of the military woman. "I told you already. This is the world of the gods, Selesia-dono," the woman replied. "That's bullshit! We're just regular people here! We're not gods!" I yelled.

"Nonsense? Do you think I'm telling a joke? This is unmistakably the land of the gods. A hideous world in which dubious creators throng about. You will soon understand the significance of what I am saying. Revolution to your world. Punishment to the land of the gods."

Then, just as the woman was bringing her swords around to aim at us, a missile flew from out of the blue and exploded, scattering the swords and allowing us to back off from the woman. I soon turned around to find out where the missile came from, and came face to face with another character.

She was dressed in a very scholar-like fur robe with a book in her hand and several spell circles around her…and each of them had rocket launchers sticking out of them while one smaller circle had a freaking SMG. This is Meteora Österreich, an NPC from the JRPG Avaken of Remenisce.

"Is that you, Meteora?" The military girl questioned, "Have you still not found your creator?" Meteora soon responded to this by shooting those missiles in her direction but the militant deflected them. However as I dodged them, I spotted one of them coming straight at my brother's location. 'Shit!' I soon left the battlefield and pressed both buttons on the SoulPort Driver.

_**LET'S GO! SOUL INFERNO**_

Not wasting any time, I saw my crossbow begin to glow and with one powerful shot, I blew up the missile before it reached Ren and flew right back towards Selesia. "On behalf of this wretched world, I welcome you Selesia-dono" I heard the military girl say before disappearing the same way she appeared. "Retsu, are you okay?" she asked me as I flew to where the militant disappeared. "Yeah, I saw one of the missiles that she shot at go near my brother's hiding spot."

Meteora soon closed her book, causing the spell circles to vanish before looking at the both of us. "Wait…I need to ask you something. Are you from another world as well? Is what they said true?" Selesia asked the mage. The mage nodded in response before flying away. After we landed and I finally dis-engaged the transformation, I flopped to the ground as Ren came running towards me. "Dude that was so cool!" he said in amazement. However I soon showed him the hand as I began to ventilate. "Whew, never…doing…that…again…" I panted.

* * *

Selesia soon said goodbye and left as an ambulance came to pick us up. As it turned out, the doctors said that I was merely exhausted and that I should rest for a few days. Now, the beginning to this story was quick and slapped together, and I thought that I was just dreaming. After I came back to school the next four days, sure enough I thought that it was all just a crazy dream…boy would I be so wrong the following week because sadly like most problems, events like this don't stop once they begun. The world makes noise as it changes I guess…

As I got back to school one day, I heard my brother trying to use the SoulPort to transform into Seishin much like last week but once again it didn't work. Yeah the day after that event, I decided to actually check on whether or not the "toy" was actually a toy and sure enough, the belt I got from the mail was an actual futuristic machine and not a prototype sample of a deluxe roleplay toy from a tokusatsu franchise. I also found out that it had a DNA scanner like most futuristic tech and thus could only be used by me…I don't know if I should be elated that I can become a Kamen Rider, or concerned that the fact the driver was sent to me was a sign of dark times to come…

After that revelation, I decided to try and experiment a few times with becoming Seishin. I've changed a few times and began practicing with my abilities as well as how to properly utilize my strange side arm.

"Hey bro, what's shaking?" I said as I entered my brother's room. "Nothing much, just trying to get this thing to work for me…" he replied. I scoffed as I went to open the door to my room…and finding Selesia and Meteora right in my room…with my window now being totally destroyed. "W-w-welcome home, Retsu-san…" she sheepishly greeted. I reacted to this accordingly…

*thud*

"What the?! Dude, are you…okay?" I heard my brother shout before passing out from the sheer implications. Yep, all it takes is one second for your entire world view to change….

* * *

_**END CHAPTER 1 – POWER UP! THE RIDE BEGINS**_

_With this journal…I'm going to remember everything that's happened to me_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here!**_

_**What's this? A new story? Well let's just say that I needed some time off from Mystic Legends and especially EoT just to help rest and relax. Not to mention that, as you could see from the changes in my profile, I'll stop with my usual hands-off approach on moderating my guest reviews, rather than deleting any that comes in my way. **__**Initially I wanted to do this just to avoid having what happened to EoT happen to the rest of my stories, but after having some time to think about it, I've decided to instead keep a closer eye on the reviews instead.**_

_**So Anonymus4Reason, if you're seeing this, then thank you, honestly it was your review that made me change my mind about guest reviews.**_

_**But enough of my ramblings, so what's the deal with this story? Well believe it or not, this is actually a reboot of my very first full story ever. Back in high school, I was writing a story called Re:Creators - Journey through the Decade, which featured a similar premise to this current one, but with Decade instead of an OC Rider. Speaking of, the powerset for this Rider is based off of two things, one is the plastic Disks from Buttobasoul (I know that they're based on Ex-Aid's Energy Items) as the gimmick, and the powers comes from other fictional properties from other series like Verum Rex.**_

_**Also, unlike the current two stories, this one will be written in first-person, with some third-person stuff in regards to Altair and the enemy Creations. Anyhow, what do you guys think? Do you like it, or should I have put more time into other stuff? Let me know by leaving a review and giving this story a like and follow.**_

_**Until next time, this is HackerEX logging out. See ya!**_


End file.
